


Cyan is the Bluest Color

by Lietlove



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Nordics, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lietlove/pseuds/Lietlove
Summary: Norway thought he knew Iceland. He thought he was a good brother to Emil. He thought he was a good role model. He thought he was a good friend. Little did he know that Iceland had secrets he couldn't tell anybody. Not even his big brother.





	Cyan is the Bluest Color

Lukas Bondevik had seen a lot in his life. As an Ex-Viking, gruesome battles and holding on for dear life had become everyday things. Along the way, he learned that the less emotion you let yourself show, the less emotion you feel. At least, that's what he let himself believe. It was a coping method, of sorts. All of the Nordics had one. Denmark had his drinking. Finland found joy in making others happy. Sweden spent hours in his room alone. It was only fair that he have his peace as well, no matter how it may come. 

It was winter. Late January or early February. The lights in the house were dim as Norway made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. 6:00 am sharp. At the same time everyday, Lukas woke up and started his day, whether the rest of his family was awake or not. That's how it had always been and that's how it always would be. Life was best when things remained the way they were. Looking around the large room, Norway noticed three things.   
1\. It was a mess. It was as if a tornado came through! How did footprints get on the ceiling? He made a mental note to clean this up. Or, rather, ask someone else to clean this up.  
2\. There was a note on the fridge door. " 

**Author's Note:**

> Well guys that was the first chapter of my very first fanfc! Next one will be up soon, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
